Braising is a manner of cooking food that uses heat, time, and moisture to tenderize food and/or mingle flavors of food commonly cooked in a single covered pan. Braising is a particularly popular way to cook relatively tough cuts of meat by breaking down connective meat tissue to produce a tender end product. The meat and accompanying foods are typically placed in a pot, liquid is optionally added to the foods, the pot is covered, and cooked at a very low heat until the meat becomes tender. The added liquid and/or liquid released from the other foods placed in the pot and rises as vapor, subsequently condensing on the underside of the lid. For typical curved lids, the condensed liquid travels along the lid curvature to the edge of the lid. When liquid droplets meet the edge of the lid, they drip off or move downwardly into the pot along the pot sidewalls. Where a lid is flat or just slightly curved, random drops of liquid collect and fall down to the food in the pot in an uneven and largely random fashion. While the falling moisture keeps the food within the pot moist, the irregular falling of moisture onto the food creates an uneven cooked product.